


Passion

by SamuelJames



Category: Hoje Eu Quero Voltar Sozinho | The Way He Looks (2014)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Married Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 18:51:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13642377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: Some honeymoon sex for the guys.





	Passion

**Author's Note:**

> _**Title:** Passion_   
>  _**Pairing:** Gabriel/Leonardo_   
>  _**Rating:** 18+_   
>  _**Summary:** Some honeymoon sex for the guys._   
>  _**Notes:** Part of my one word collection where the single word prompt will be the fic title. Prompts are taken from [this list](http://artjournalist.com/one-word-art-journal-prompts/) and will be of varying lengths. Since I've rarely met a fandom I didn't want to stray into, there will be tons of different ones and various pairings._   
>  _**Disclaimer:** This transformative work has been created purely for entertainment purposes. No profit is made or sought. No copyright infringement is intended._   
>  _**Archiving Information:** Please do not archive elsewhere on the net or in other formats/languages._

Leo urges Gabriel more onto his side and presses a kiss to his shoulder. He brings his hand along his husband's thigh and tucks it behind his knee so he can push Gabriel's leg up a little. Resuming the slow thrusts that make Gabriel moan so wonderfully, he lets his hand skim Gabriel's side brushing the soft skin and then back down Gabriel's arm till he reaches his hand and interlinks their fingers so he can feel the ring he placed there just three days ago when they made promises to one another in front of their friends and families. He thrusts a little harder now and Gabriel squeezes his fingers. 

Married sex shouldn't feel different but it does, it was amazing before but perhaps it's just the joy of being a husband and having a husband that's making everything feel extra intense. He presses more kisses to Gabriel's shoulder as he thrusts and works his way up to Gabriel's neck eliciting a giggle when he reaches a ticklish spot. Leo pulls his hand free and puts it on Gabriel's ass to hold him open a bit more. He knows he is going to come soon and is urged on by Gabriel's litany of yeses and pleases. Every thrust stokes his arousal further and he is so focused on everywhere that he and Gabriel are in contact and on the noises Gabriel is making that it will only be a few moments. He's so close, achingly close and then yes it hits him. His thrusts slow to a stuttering stop as he comes and then he pulls free telling Gabriel to turn onto his back. He kisses his way down Gabriel's stomach and takes his cock in his mouth. His fingers find Gabriel's hole again and he pushes two fingers in, making Gabriel swear loudly. His husband's hand comes down to touch his face and Leo pulls back a little to swirl his tongue round the head of Gabriel's cock. The combined stimulation makes Gabriel arch up nearly making Leo gag but soon his husband comes and pulls Leo up to kiss him before they settle on their pillows with Gabriel's arm thrown across him. They will need to shower soon but he just wants to enjoy this moment for now.

Gabriel takes his hand and lifts their joined hands to his lips. "That was perfect, my love."

Leo smiles, "you said that last night too."

"It is always perfect with you."

"So romantic but I love you too. Do you think we should actually leave the hotel today?"

"Maybe. It's just that you are too tempting but we do have to bring back souvenirs and I promised your mother pictures so we will have to get up eventually."

"Just five more minutes," Leo suggests.

"An excellent idea."

Leo turns onto his side and pulls Gabriel's arm tighter round him until the uncomfortable stickiness forces them to give in and have a shower where they get messy all over again.


End file.
